The show that all is about Games
by SonicGamer
Summary: Have any infos about games that you might want to share? Send it to me. You'll be credited.


Stupid TV station! I can't believe that two of my most favourite programmes are gone! Why do they have to be changed? 'Cybernet' is gone and it wasn't that bad but it was not till a month later they tore off 'Extended Play' too. They were changed to some crappy baby shows that sucks.  
  
An idea came up to me a few weeks ago. Why not try and write an article about the two shows that I adore so much? It took quite a while before I have the guts to show this to everyone. I am hoping that you are enjoying this and please leave a review before you go. I will need all the supports that I could get to urge those people to bring back the programmes.  
  
Alright, I'm done with that stupid talk. Just make sure that you read this till the end. It took me days to finish this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Happy now?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
(We see a room with plenty of TVs everywhere. Music starts and we see a various view of Mario spinning around like a displayed model or something. I hope that you understand this. Not many people may know what 'Cybernet' is.)  
  
(Music and everything stopped. Fade into Mario. Doesn't he feel giddy after all those spinning?)  
  
Mario*smiling nervously*: Its-a me, Mario. Welcom-a everyone to-a 'Cybernet'.  
  
(Get what he is saying? I don't know him that well but he is an Italian, right? I heard him talked like that before.)  
  
Mario: Today-a be your host. Komputer sick. Mario-a take over N. . .  
  
(Then out of nowhere.)  
  
Sonic: Quit that, Mario. It sickens me to every time hear you talk like that.  
  
Mario: Sonik? What-a you doing here?  
  
Sonic: I'm supposed to be asking you that. What are you doing here?  
  
Mario: Hosting-a show, of kourse.  
  
Sonic*looked irritated*: I know that, Mario but why are you here?  
  
Mario: Komputer sick N Mario-a takes. . .  
  
Sonic: There is no time to explain that now. Come on.  
  
Mario: Go-a where?  
  
Sonic: Please don't tell me that you forget.  
  
Mario: Forget?  
  
Sonic: Oh, boy. Let us just leave this place, mind you. Everyone's waiting.  
  
Mario: But where-a we going? Wait. . . . . . . . .!  
  
(Sonic dragged the plumber away. End of Cybernet, I guess.)  
  
---  
  
Episode 1  
  
(Some crappy music starts again but this time with more of a catchy side and we fade into a studio, with only one but 10 times larger TV screen. Sonic quickly puts the plumber down on a couch and rushes out of the view before the light starts to turn on. View changes to Mario, who is still looking clueless.)  
  
Mario: What is-a going here?  
  
*Popped out of nowhere*Omochao: Hi, I'm Omochao. I'll be your assistant for today.  
  
Mario: Today? What-am I suppose to do here?  
  
Omochao: I'll explain that later. Right now home viewers, we'll have Lara Croft from Tomb Raiders to give out her interview on our game of the week.  
  
(The very large TV screen automatically turns on and we see Lara.)  
  
Lara: Thanks, Omo. I would appreciate it if you viewers at home could give us some suggestions to improve this section. And as for now our game of the week is. . . Super Monkey Ball for Gamecube.  
  
Mario*off-screen*: Hey, isn't that-a my console? It must be-a new Nintendo game!  
  
Lara: Actually Mario, its publisher is Sega not Nintendo.  
  
Mario: Sega? You mean-a that bad company?  
  
Lara: Sonic will have his hands on you if he finds out what you just said.  
  
Omochao: The interview, Lara!  
  
Lara: Sorry. The goal for this game is quite simple. All you have to do is to roll an encapsulated monkey and collect bananas along the way.  
  
Mario: Bananas? What-a those for a-nyway?  
  
Lara: I'm getting to that point, Mario. You are supposed to collect them to gain bonuses and extra points- the same way as you collect coins.  
  
Mario: But with-a bananas?  
  
Lara: They are monkeys! Why would they need coins?  
  
Mario: To gain-a bonuses and points, of kourse.  
  
Lara*rolls eyes*.  
  
Omochao: Ignore him, Lara. (Mario: Hey!)What about the graphics?  
  
Lara: Beautiful. It is all cheery and colourful. The characters are wonderfully designed too.  
  
Omochao: So you're giving it an A rating?  
  
Lara: Not so fast, Omo! I'm supposed to give out full details about the game. We can't just tell the viewers at home that it is a good game and comment them to go buy it.  
  
Omochao: Opps. . .  
  
Maria: Hey, Lara. Why-a not have-a talk with those monkeys? Perhaps they have-a the information we need-a to tell if it is-a good game.  
  
Lara: Okay, Mario.  
  
(Screen changes to Lara who is making her way to the backstage. As she passes through the main hall, we see nearly all of the video game characters there; all waving and shouting at the cameraman. Whatever. . . Finally when she arrives at the quieter part of the hall, Lara stops to catch her breathe.)  
  
Lara: That was scary, wasn't it?  
  
(Camera nods. A really huge 'SEGA' logo is shown at the background.)  
  
Lara: Well, I guess that we're here. All I have to do now is to find those monkeys and ask them a few. . .  
  
(A really fat man comes out of the entrance and blocks Lara's way.)  
  
???: Hey, what are you doing here?  
  
Lara*shocked*: I. . . errr. Mind if I could get in there.  
  
???: NON-SEGA characters are not allowed in here.  
  
Lara: I'm just here to have an interview.  
  
???*blinks eyes*: An interview for me?  
  
(The fat man then acts himself like a model. One hand is at his head while the other at his butt-got the picture? I'm bad at describing stuff.)  
  
Lara*sweatdrops*: Actually. . .  
  
???*in his girlish voice*: I just know that someday I'll be noticed.  
  
Lara:. . .(doesn't know what to say.)  
  
Sonic*walks in with a two tails fox*: As I said Tails, why choose the plumber to host tonight's show? I'm 100 times better that he. . . . .is? (looks at the fat man.) Woah. . . Eggman, what are you doing?  
  
Tails: I think I'll leave now. (walks away.)  
  
. . . .(slight pause)  
  
Eggman*back in his old self*: None of your business, hedgehog! (walks away.)  
  
. . . .(another short pause.)  
  
Sonic: That was weird. (calls out.) Hey, Lara!  
  
Lara: Sonic?  
  
Sonic: Weren't you giving your reviews on our game of the week? What are you doing here?  
  
Lara: I am but Mario suggested that we should go ask the monkeys themselves. They might have a better view on the game than I do.  
  
Sonic: Mario? You mean that plumber?  
  
Lara*nods head*.  
  
Sonic*frowns*: Is always him, isn't it?  
  
Lara: Forget about him already. Mind if you could tell me where the monkeys are?  
  
Sonic: Follow me. I know where they are.  
  
(Again, we follow Lara who is following Sonic to another main hall but with fewer characters there. Near at the corner, a bunch of monkeys is seen playing musical instruments like a band or something. Their conductor is none other than Donkey Kong himself.)  
  
Sonic: We are here. (looks at DK.) He makes a really bad band, isn't it?  
  
(Music stops and Sonic is being glared at.)  
  
DK: What are you two doing here?  
  
Sonic: Gee, DK. When was the last time you have taken a bath?  
  
DK: What's that?  
  
Lara*knocks Sonic away*: Not. . .thing. Mind if I go ask the Super Monkey Ball monkeys a few questions? It won't take long.  
  
DK: Alright, they are there playing the pianos.  
  
Lara: Thanks. (walks away.)  
  
Sonic*follows*: What was that for?  
  
Lara: The ape doesn't like people to think that he smells. You'll get yourself into trouble.  
  
Sonic: Obviously, he needs a bath.  
  
Lara*changes subject*: Aren't you suppose to get yourself ready too? It is your turn after I'm done doing this.  
  
Sonic: Great, I nearly forgot about that. (runs off.)  
  
Lara: Finally that he is gone. Okay, home viewers here they are the Super Monkey Ball gang.  
  
(Camera zooms out showing the full view of the gang-waving to say 'hi!'. Awww. How disgustingly cute.)  
  
Lara: Well, monkeys. Have anything to say about your game?  
  
Mee Mee: I love that game!  
  
Ai Ai: Nice!  
  
Baby: (waving happily-take it as 'love it!'.)  
  
Gon Gon: Not bad, I guess.  
  
Lara: From what I learned, it is a good game, isn't it?  
  
Mee Mee: What are you saying? It is perfect!  
  
Lara*nods head*: Uh huh, just what makes it to be a perfect game?  
  
Ai Ai: We offer a variety of things for gamers to do besides just being stuck inside some marble and collect bananas. There are other sports that you could do after you unlock them all such as Monkey Tennis, Soccer and Baseball.  
  
Mee Mee: There is a never ending fun! (smiles.)  
  
Baby: (waving happily again looking all cute and innocent. Arghhh. . . Can't it just talk?)  
  
Mee Mee: Plus it has a good soundtrack. I do love the music. The controls are easy to use too.  
  
Gon Gon: I don't really enjoy the game. . .  
  
Lara: But why, Gon Gon?  
  
Mee Mee: Too often he would complain about the difficulty of the game. That will be the game's only weakness! But with a lot of practice, you'll get the hang of it.  
  
Lara: Doesn't the game have an easy mode which you could practice with?  
  
Ai Ai: It is separated to three courses-easy, advanced and professionals. The easy mode could still be a challenge to new gamers though.  
  
Lara: Someone had actually complained about the corny storyline. Mind if you could tell us what is it about?  
  
Mee Mee: Dr. Bad-Boon stole all our bananas away and we are there to stop him.  
  
Lara: Wait a minute. If he had taken all the bananas away what's with the bananas that you go to collect them?  
  
Mee Mee: It is just there. Please don't confuse us.  
  
Lara: Sorry.  
  
Ai Ai: It didn't really matter to us about the plot hole. It is not necessary to have it when you are enjoying the fun.  
  
Lara: Yeah. Don't you monkeys mind about being trapped in that marble thing?  
  
Mee Mee: Not really. It was fun.  
  
Lara: Any comments?  
  
Ai Ai: SMB2 is a great game. It is a must have for gamers who enjoy playing puzzles.  
  
Mee Mee: I'm giving it a 10/10.  
  
Lara: Okay, so there you have it our game of the week. Why not check on these sites to have further details about it.  
  
  
  
(game's developer.)  
  
(game's publisher.)  
  
(game's official website.)  
  
Back to you, Mario.  
  
(TV screen suddenly shuts itself down.)  
  
Mario: So that is-a why we are here.  
  
Omochao: Actually we already all know. Why is it that you are the only one who didn't get the news?  
  
??? : That's because he is a plumber and plumbers don't know anything!  
  
Mario: Huh, who said-a that?  
  
(TV turns on and we see Sonic the hedgehog in it.)  
  
Omochao: It is time already?  
  
Sonic: Yeah, Lara has already done doing her interview.  
  
Mario: What is-a that Sonik doing here?  
  
Sonic*annoyed*: It is Sonic you plumber, not Sonik!  
  
Mario: Sonik?  
  
Sonic: For the last time it is Sonic.  
  
Mario: Sonik?  
  
Sonic: You %$#@!^%&%*& plumber!  
  
Omochao: Stop it you two. Don't forget that this is a PG rated show, not back to the old 90s.  
  
Sonic: I wouldn't have complained that much if Mr. Plumber here could mention my name properly. He GOT to lose some weight too.  
  
Mario: Stop-a calling me plumber and I'm-a not fat!  
  
Sonic: I didn't say fat; I said 'lose weight'.  
  
Omochao: Save for that later, just tells us who our guest is.  
  
Sonic: Oh, well. Starting from this week viewers, I'll be interviewing guest that comes here every week. You may have never heard of them before since most or all of them are forgotten characters that used to star in their own games. E-mail us if you have any questions to ask them and also, if you do know of a certain game character that everyone else might not know off, tell us and we'll decide whether to invite him or her here. We will appreciate it very much. And now for this week's guest is 'Aero the Acrobat'.  
  
(Scary music plays. The lights are suddenly turns on and off by itself and in comes Aero. Sought of like a really bad movie effect.)  
  
Sonic: Oh great, what has happened?  
  
Mario: Ahhhh. . . . . a-black out. I'm-a scare.  
  
(went to hide.)  
  
Sonic*sweatdrops*: Omo, mind if we could use you as a light? It won't take long.  
  
Omochao: Sure thing. I do love to help. (Light bulb appears on his head and there is light. Useful, isn't he? There isn't much light but it is bright enough to see the whole room. Strange, why is it the TV screen still on?)  
  
Sonic: Okay viewers, I apologize for the inconvenience but it seems that there is a black-out. Just hang in there. We'll try and fix this soon.  
  
---  
  
Commercials time!  
  
1) Mario Sunshine, the one and only good game. 2) Sonic helps to promote the Gamecube? How weird is the world going to get? 3) 'Awesome Possum kicks Dr, Machino butt. . . .!' The possum guy is recommending you to buy his game. First video game character ever to talk in the Genesis! BOOOOOOO. . . . .(fruits and vegetables are thrown at him. Love mocking him*evil laughs*) 4) Whose better, Dr. Eggman or Dr. Wily? Live on TV.  
  
---  
  
And we're back!  
  
(A quick zoom into the studio with the very large TV still on. Candles are lit everywhere.)  
  
Sonic: So, Omo. Any ideas where the plumber went?  
  
Omochao: No.  
  
Sonic: He is a coward, isn't he? (laughs.)  
  
Omochao: You'll soon get some hate mails if you continue to mock him. Let us just get on with the show, shall we?  
  
Sonic: Right. (looks at Aero. He is creepy, isn't he?)  
  
Aero: I'm Aero.  
  
Sonic: You are a bat, aren't you?  
  
Aero*nods head*.  
  
Sonic: Is it true that the old Genesis game had a remake version for the GBA?  
  
Aero: Yeah, it is a good game. I recommend that you go buy it.  
  
Sonic: I don't know. Someone had actually pointed out that it wasn't a nice game at all. It scared many little children.  
  
Aero: I scared little children?  
  
Sonic: That is what I think. Have any plans on what to do next?  
  
Aero: I don't know. I'm trying hard to find myself a job. I tried doing as a waiter once but. . .  
  
Sonic: You got fired for scaring the customer away.  
  
Aero: How do you know that?  
  
Sonic: A lucky guess.  
  
(*NOTES: I'm losing words here. Could anyone help me to finish this interview?-think I'll stop it here.*)  
  
(Ever seen the 'Who's want to be a millionaire?' The horn that signalled the ending of the show has the similar sound.)  
  
Sonic: What was that?  
  
Omochao: It signals the end of our show.  
  
(Then out of nowhere.)  
  
Mario: Has a-nyone seen my hat? I-a lost it.  
  
Sonic: Mario? Where on earth have you been too?  
  
Mario: A-what?  
  
Aero: He asked where you had gone too.  
  
Mario: Ahhhh. . . Giant rat! *Runs around like a maniac.*  
  
Everyone*sweatdrops.*  
  
(Credits roll and at the end of it, we see Mario knocks himself to the wall endlessly and drops down unconscious.)  
  
Sonic: Moron.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
I know what you guys think. The ending and maybe everything was sought of like a rush but I can't really think on what to write next. I'll try and change it when I have figure how it ends. The interview that Sonic had with Aero wasn't even funny. Next time, I'll try to find another character which is more fun to get teased at, say Awesome Possum. If you had never heard of him, try visiting this site, www.gamingredients.com/features/mascots. It'll be fun to see how everyone reacts when they see him. If you have any questions to ask or suggestions that you would like to share, e-mail me at SoniqeGamer@yahoo.com.sg or simply leave a review. See you later! 


End file.
